The Only Place Your Not Shy
by xsugabearx
Summary: one shot limey, Hinata tired of waiting for Sasuke to come home from a mission and he's ready to play a game -wink wink-


_**Written by: xsugabearx**_

_**Summary: short one shot story, lemony fresh**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character**_

_**Warnings: This story is one huge lemon it my first time writing smut so whatever. Also Hinata may be a little OOC. **_

_**Enjoy**_

**The Only Place You're Not Shy**

Hinata wrist watch flashes 2:30pm on a bright Sunday afternoon. He was late as usual. She had been standing around for one thirty, twenty minutes he says what a joke. "Sasuke" she muttered under her breath. It was hard to stay mad at him when she missed him so much. He was her newly acquired boyfriend sort of. She had been seeing him secretly for a while until she got enough courage to make it public... or enough courage to tell Sakura. She was pissed off probably still is

Hinata signed picking up her purse Sasuke didn't need her there to meet him she just thought it would be nice. If she knew he was going to be so late she would have stayed home and finished her marking.

Hinata taught the kinesiology at the medical university. It was her second year. Most of the people in her class were a little younger sometimes older than herself. They were a mature bunch, better than when she helped out at the high school across the street.

"Hinata!"

"Hi Ino" the blonde newlywed raced over to her with a small black plastic bad. When Ino has a black bag it means she needs a favour.

"I need you to hold on to something for me."

"What is it this time Ino?"

"Here" she said handing the black bag over to Hinata. "Please don't let Kiba see it he'll never let me live it down"

Hinata nodded in agreement not wanting to be on the road longer than she had to. "Thanks Hinata"

She continued on her way home wishing Sasuke would be there already so she could kick him for standing her up. If he came too late she wouldn't care anymore. She opened her bag pulling out her keys. After kicking off her shoes she threw herself on to the couch. Unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of her cream coloured blouse.

She had wasted time making him dinner and he wasn't even here to eat it. Oh well she could always call Naruto he would never turn down a free meal. Then again if Sasuke were to come home and she was alone in the house with Naruto, he would be less than pleased.

Hinata leaned her head back on the couch. When something black caught her eye. Oh she had forgotten about the bag Ino gave her. She grabbed it pulling out a DVD... a porn DVD. The women on the cover was sucking a man's dick while he happily to a licked her vagina the sixty ninth position lovely. Hinata smiled this proves it Ino was an addicted. She swears she isn't but if Kiba gone for longer than a day she pounding on Hinata's door for Double A batteries for her vibrator.

Hinata turned the DVD over looking at all the wonderful pictures on the other side. A pair of large bare breast with a dick wedged between them sexy. Hinata turned the case over multiple times wondering if she should watch it. There was nothing wrong with it she was well old enough twenty – three and she's never really watched porn before so it would hurt right.

"Hinata babe, I'm back"

"Shit" she cursed throwing the case back into the black bag.

"Hinata didn't you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you welcome home" she smiled nervously what if he saw it what would he think of her then?

"What have you got there?" Sasuke asked placing his bags on the floor an escort mission he and Kiba were doing.

"hmm. Oh this is nothing" she said tucking it behind her back. "It's just something Ino asked me to hold for her.

"Right" he nodded walking into the kitchen. He didn't believe her.

"You know I waited for you for over an hour" she huffed.

"What oh Hinata did you make me this wonderful dinner."

"Sasuke don't change the subject"

Sasuke came back into the room taking a seat beside Hinata. "I'm sorry. Kiba insisted that we help this old lady. It really should have only taken twenty minutes to get back."

Hinata folded her arms over her chest exposing more of the red lace bra she had on underneath. "

"Hinata I'm sorry, I just wanted the leave the old hag. But she let us take a bath."

She would tell he smiled like cinnamon sugar instead of sweat.

Sasuke leaned over her brushing his lips on her neck and ears "I love you Hinata" he whispered kissing and sucking her ear lop.

"Sasuke" she giggled. The slight glimpse of the porn had already affected her. She wanted him now.

Sasuke slid his hands behind her firmly grabbing her ass and the black bag. "Sasuke"

"I just want to know what you're hiding from me" his said pushing her back with his hand then lean horizontally on the couch using his feet to keep her at a distance.

"Sasuke it's not mine give it back, I'm keeping it for Ino"

"Tell me what it is and I wouldn't open it"

"No just give it to..." it was too late he opened the bag.

Sasuke stared up at Hinata. His eyes laced with amusement and desire. "Are you sure Ino gave this to you to hold or did you asked for it?"

"No Sasuke she gave it to me to hold"

Sasuke leaned up slowly and seductively she already knew he wouldn't believe her. "Hinata you didn't have to go through all this trouble." He crawled closer to her and she move farther away until she hit the handle of the couch she loved being cornered by him. "You know I'm more than willing to help you when you need it."

Hinata bite her lip in reaction to the tightening feeling building up between her legs. "Sasuke shut up and go eat..."

"Eat" he cut her off. "No problem" he said raising her skirt up her tights.

"Sasuke" she squealed slamming her legs together.

"You don't want my help" Sasuke asked while sitting up.

"NO! ... I didn't say that" she whispered embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked standing up. "You have to play my way if you want my help, so step this way, Miss Hyuagga I will to be your teacher for the next couple hours" he teased growling at her. That always sets her off. She wanted to rip of his pants and ride him till next Wednesday right there on the hard wood floor but something told her she would like his idea better

"Miss Hyugga you don't want to be late for class, do you?"

Hinata giggled zealously following behind him.

--

"Lay down on the bed"

Hinata didn't even think about it she just hopped on the bed waiting for him to follow suit but instead she got a sheet laid over her entire persons. "Sasuke" Hinata frowned disappointed.

"I'm thinking of an article of clothing on your persons. If you guess wrong you have to take it off."

"What if I guess right?"

"Then it's your turn" Hinata's frown deepened this was one of Sasuke's more boring games but she'd go along with it for now.

"Is it my shirt?"

"No" Hinata sat up tauntingly removing the cream shirt tossing from under the sheet onto floor.

--

Two minutes later Hinata is down to her underwear. She should have figured. "So it's my under wear"

"No"

"No"

"No take it off."

"But I'm not wearing anything else."

"Just take it off" Sasuke said anxiously.

"Are you going to tell me what is was?"

"Yes after you take of your underwear." Hinata roughly took of her underwear and through it at his face. She was so annoyed they were probably dry by now.

"There now what was it?"

"The sheet" he growled suddenly tearing the sheet off her causing her to jump.

"That was cheap" she complained staring into the eyes of very sexually frustrated Uchiha. With a boner so big it was basically pocking her in the eye. She didn't have to worry about being dry anymore. "I wasn't wearing the sheet."

"It was on you now come here." He said crawlingly towards her. She jumped of the bed suddenly feeling vulnerable. She was so naked and he just wasn't. "Hinata I will chase you around this room, this house the city."

"You're nasty" Sasuke chucked licking his dry lips. He swiftly rammed his length into her inner thigh pushing her into the dresser.

"I will give it to you right here."

Hinata groaned at the feel of him so close to her entrance. "Take it off" she groaned.

Sasuke just smirked saying "you do it"

Hinata got down on her knees and pulled the string of his pants with her teeth until it was undone and loose. She smiled mischievously before biting his harden cock through is sweats. He moaned miserably. She moved lowly to the bottom of his crotch latching on with her teeth and pulling it down but not before purposely grazing is sacks.

"You're asking for it" he stated staring done at her with pure lust.

"Am I why don't me ask little Sasuke here" she said ripping down his boxers. "Little Sasuke do you like this?" Hinata kissed up and down his length repeatedly. "No what about this" she nibbled on the head then gives it a little suck earning a grown from Sasuke.

"Hinata" he whined.

Hinata smiled "I know you're going to love this." She slipped the hole length into her mouth grabbing the base of little Sasuke, Bobbing her head back and forth slowly.

"Hinata" Sasuke moaned. She wrapped her tongue around his dick, using her free hand to hold his ass. To insure when she speed up that she **speeded up! **"God Damn it Hinata I'm ... Hinata." She stopped.

"I want you to come inside me" she whispered kissing him all the way up to his lips.

"Hinata you asked for it." Sasuke squeezed her cheeks lifting her up and position her on his dick in sitting position. She screamed in ecstasy feeling him enter for first time in two weeks that was a record for them.

Sasuke smiled darkly at Hinata. "Sas ahhhh" he jumped. From that point on she knew she was not going to be gentle with her. He continued to jump pulling her waist back door hard against him. "AAhhh Sasuke yes..."

She could his face because he was concentrated on his 'Work'. But she knew he was please with her cries.

They collapsed on the bed after Hinata's third orgasm, one thing she loved about Sasuke he was an energizer bunny that just kept going. "I love you Sasuke and I love making love to you"

"I love you too hina, I love your sex it's the only time you're not shy." Hinata giggled watching Sasuke sleep. She snuggled up close to him resting her hand on his cock she planned to continue this in the morning.


End file.
